1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and, more particularly to mask and headgear portions of air delivery devices that assist with the delivery of gas to the nasal passages of users. These mask and headgear systems and devices may be used with positive airway pressure [PAP] such as continuous positive airway pressure devices [CPAP], automatic positive airway pressure devices [APAP], variable positive airway pressure devices [VPAP], and bi-level positive airway pressure devices [BPAP].
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nasal pillows exist to be partially inserted into a user's nare and form a seal with the nare(s), which allows for the user to breathe from the ventilator or PAP device. However, nasal pillows have been known to not necessarily form the best seals for all users, put unnecessary pressure on the nare region when held in place by a mask system, and limited on flexibility. Masks have also tended to be bulky and shift when wearing them at night. Designs are being made to make masks lighter and more secure.
A need therefore exists for a nasal pillow that is interchangeable with a mask system, which is flexible and adaptable to a user's nare and facial profile, and reduces pressure applied on the nare region while in use. A need also exists for an adjustable mask and headgear system that conforms to a user's head and facial features while being comfortable and securely attaching the nasal pillows to a user's nares.